


Building Blocks

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Slight OOCness, child!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren decided that he wanted to build a tower for his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Blocks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so this is an impromptu drabble that demanded to be written at 2 in the morning. So if things don't make sense, that's why.
> 
> I have an happy obsession with baby/kid!Eren. He's such a cutie, especially when big brother Levi is there to watch over him. ;u;
> 
> Also, never written Eren or Levi before, so yeah. Also, I've got no idea how little kids act, so I'm taking a wild guess. I could go look it up, but then again, it's 2 in the morning and I'm lazy.
> 
> Warning: Way too much fluff to be healthy, AU, slight OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/SNK

"Lebi~!" Eren called out from the living room, playing with his blocks happily. Today, he had built a tall tower and he wanted his big brother to see it. Normally, his brother would be sitting right next to him, helping him build his tower. But at the moment, big brother was in the kitchen doing chores.

So, Eren sat around for the span of about five seconds before he got impatient and called out for his brother again. He stared at the empty doorway, fully expecting Levi to appear and look at him. But similar to the first time, there was no sign of Levi anywhere. Clutching onto his block, a dissatisfied expression came over his face. Levi always came to see him whenever he called. So, why wasn't he coming now?

Whining softly, Eren called out once more for his brother to come and see him.  _"Leeeebbbiiii!"_  His bottom lip pouted out, eyes watering slightly.

This time though, Eren heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall before his big brother showed himself in the doorway, looking down at him with a blank expression. At once, Eren's tears dried up and a bright smile replaced it. "Lebi! Look!" he exclaimed, pointing to his lopsided castle.

A soft sigh left Levi's mouth as he leaned against the doorway, looking down at his little brother. He had been tasked with watching over Eren for the day while their mother went out to run some errands. And while normally, this wouldn't really bother Levi, since he watched over his brother every day, today he had his hands full. Since their mother had left early in the morning, that meant that he had to do all of the chores while watching over Eren.

Thankfully, Eren was well behaved for his age (for the most part) and didn't need constant supervision. At least, when he was in the living room playing with his toys and after Levi had checked over everything three times to make sure that Eren couldn't hurt himself. There was no way that Levi would let his little brother hurt himself on his watch.

The only drawback to leaving Eren to his own devices was that he often called out for Levi for entertainment purposes. His little brother wasn't quite used to his big brother being so far away from him for such a long time. At least, not without his mother there to keep him company. He tended to get lonely very easily.

"That's a nice tower," Levi stated, pulling down his face mask for a moment.

A bright grin came to Eren's face and he waved his arm around in glee, happy that his big brother liked the tower that he had spent so long making. He was really proud of his tower, especially now since his brother said that it looked nice! He would make sure to keep it standing forever. However, as he was waving around his arm in excitement, he accidentally knocked it against his already unstable tower, causing it to tumble right to the ground.

The silence was heavy in the room as both boys stared at the fallen tower in surprise. Levi's eyes were slightly wide while Eren's were wide in horror. Neither of them said anything for the next few seconds before they slowly lifted their heads and locked gazes.

Then, everything went to hell.

Eren's eyes immediately teared up and he whined loudly, bottom lip quivering and body shaking as his last bit of resolve started to crumble. The block in his hand fell to the floor to join the other blocks. His now free hands immediately curled up. Cursing mentally, Levi dropped the cloth in his hand and ran over to Eren, gathering him in his arms. His little brother clutched onto his shirt tightly, burrowing his face into stained shirt. He could feel the wetness of the tears soaking in through his shirt. He needed to do something before Eren ended up crying for real.

Sighing softly, Levi picked Eren up, whispering to him softly as he carried him back to the kitchen where he had been working. There was no use keeping Eren in the living room where he'd just end up crying for the rest of day (or at least until he tired himself out). He didn't like the sound of his brother crying, as it made his stomach tighten up.

"Stop crying Eren. You're going to tire yourself out and then you won't get to see what mom got you from the store," Levi said softly as they walked into the kitchen.

Walking over to Eren's high chair, Levi quickly placed him inside so that he could keep an eye on his brother and make sure that he didn't end up crawling near any chemicals. By then, Eren wasn't crying as much has he had been previously, but tears were still running down his face and his bottom lip was still quivering.

So, to try and appease his brother, Levi placed a hand on his head and leaned down so that they were looking at each other. "I promise that after I'm done cleaning, I'll go and build another tower with you, okay? And it'll be even bigger than the last one."

Sniffling softly, Eren looked at his big brother cautiously, not quite sure if his brother was telling the truth or not. His eyes narrowed comically and he stared at Levi for a moment. When he saw that there was no joking smile or laughter coming from Levi, a smile slowly came to his face and he nodded his head. His chubby hands came up to wipe his wet face, but only succeeded in spreading the mess around his entire face. Eren saw the exasperated expression on his brother's face, but that only succeeded in making him smile more.

Sighing at his brother's mess, Levi produced a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Eren's face of the tears and snot. His nose turned up a bit at the mess,but he was used to it by now. Eren wasn't the cleanest kid by any means and he had learned to understand that. Once he was finished, he was met with Eren's happy face. A faint chuckle left his mouth and he petted the young boy on his head before walking back over towards the dishes.

"Let me finish the rest of my chores, and then I'll play with you," he called out.

"Chowes!" Eren called out, nodding his head and watching his big brother closely.

Chuckling some more, Levi looked over to Eren before turning his attention back towards the dishes. There were thankfully a few books already on his brother's high chair to keep him occupied while he finished cleaning the rest of the dishes. Because as nice as Eren acted around him, he did tend to get grouchy when he had nothing to do. And when he was grouchy, he tended to try and get Levi's attention to keep him entertained.

It made Levi kind of exasperated whenever it came to that. But he supposed that was what made him a bit closer to him.


End file.
